HEAVEN
by Heresmyhandle
Summary: Ten years have passed since the Trio left Hogwarts. Dumbledore has organised a reunion for them at the Leaky Cauldron, but the Dream Team haven't spoken in years.
1. Default Chapter

Heaven  
  
-- CHAPTER 1 --  
  
The 10-year reunion for the Hogwarts leaving class of 1998 was all set to begin in 4 days. It had been Dumbledore himself who had taken the time to write the invitations, pausing every now and then to chuckle while thinking of happy memories. After writing a name with a flick of his wand and adding it to the growing pile of invites, Dumbledore's twinkling gaze landed on the last four invitations. He let out an uncharacteristic sigh and set to work again. He was writing slower than before, as if he put thought into every letter, every sweep and loop with his wand was the creation of deep concentration.  
  
To Mr. Ronald Weasley  
  
You are cordially invited to attend the Hogwarts Reunion for the class of  
1998 The event will commence at precisely 8 o' clock on Saturday 7th December at  
the function room in the Leaky Cauldron.  
Formal dress robes are requisite  
Please send reply with return owl.  
  
Yours truly, Albus Dumbledore.  
  
The last time he had seen Ronald Weasley it had been under regrettable circumstances. George Weasley's funeral had been one of the most heartbreaking days of his life. Only 21 years old, he had perished whilst fighting off Deatheaters from the entrance to 12 Grimmauld Place. He was a true Gryffindor. Fred Weasley had gone into reclusion soon after his twin's death, not knowing how to continue his life. Ronald Weasley had taken over Weasley Wizard Wheezes, taking the burden of a demanding business from his older brother's shoulders. After that his family had seen him less and less, and discovered he had been spending most of his time locked in Fred and George's old office, doing paperwork. Dumbledore shook himself mentally, he needed to get this done and it would do no one any good to find out that their past headmaster was a sentimental old fool. Moving swiftly on, his eyes found their way to the next name on the list. Just as slowly as before.he began to write.  
  
To Miss Hermione Granger  
  
You are cordially invited to attend the Hogwarts Reunion for the class of  
1998  
  
The event will commence at precisely 8 o' clock on Saturday 7th December at  
the function room in the Leaky Cauldron.  
Formal dress robes are requisite  
Please send reply with return owl.  
  
Yours truly, Albus Dumbledore.  
  
It had only been a few hours since Professor Dumbledore had last seen Miss Granger. In fact, he had had an in depth discussion with her about elf rights this morning at breakfast. Hermione had taken the position of Potions Mistress after Severus Snape's disappearance during the last war. No student currently at the school had been taught by Professor Snape and therefore, took Hermione's kindness and unwavering patience for granted. However, in Miss Granger's first year on the teaching staff, she has been unanimously the most popular teacher at Hogwarts, even the Slytherins warmed up to their new Head of House after the first term. Everyone on staff adored Hermione, as they all had since her own schooldays. She brought life and much needed fun to the corridors of Hogwarts. But, Dumbledore knew that deep down Hermione was battling with depression. She had not seen her two best friends in five years, and was missing them terribly. She hadn't even mentioned them since the Diagon Alley explosion. She had rushed to the scene with her potion kit, and her quick thinking and cool intellect had saved many lives, including that of Mr. Malfoy. Dumbledore paused at the next name of the list, pushed he half-moon spectacles up the bridge of his nose and started waving his wand in mid air, whilst words appeared in shining red ink on the parchment in front of him.  
  
To Mr. Draco Malfoy,  
  
You are cordially invited to attend the Hogwarts Reunion for the class of  
1998  
  
The event will commence at precisely 8 o' clock on Saturday 7th December at  
the function room in the Leaky Cauldron.  
Formal dress robes are requisite  
Please send reply with return owl.  
  
Yours truly, Albus Dumbledore.  
  
Dumbledore no longer knew where Draco Malfoy was, but he knew that if he wanted to be found, he would have done by now. Lucius Malfoy had been sent to Azkaban for life but after a failed escape attempt was Kissed by a Dementor. Even Lucius Malfoy, in his opinion, did not deserve that kind of punishment. Looking for any other 'Deatheaters' who could be imprisoned, Cornelius had sent no less than twelve aurors after Draco Malfoy. Mr. Malfoy, only 19 years old at the time, came to Dumbledore as a last resort and begged for his help. Dumbledore performed the Fidelius charm on Draco Malfoy and then had cast "Obliviate" on himself, so not even he knew where he was. Yes, he knew that memory charms could be broken, but no one had yet to come looking for Draco Malfoy at Hogwarts, everyone thinking that Mr Malfoy trusted no one but himself. And they were right, but it had in fact been Albus himself, not Draco Malfoy who had insisted on the memory charm. It seems that people can change. He finished the invitation and looked to the last name on the list. From his twinkling blue eyes emerged a single pearly white tear, which he did not try to wipe away. He had only managed the first line of the invite when the bell for lunch sounded. Glad of a reason to stop his chore, Dumbledore raised from his chair and with one last look at the parchment, quickly exited his office.  
  
To Mr. Harry Potter, 


	2. More Invitations

Heaven  
  
-- CHAPTER 2 --  
  
Lunch was a sombre affair; it was the four-year anniversary of the Diagon Alley Bomb and had affected many of the students and staff alike. Before the meal began, Dumbledore rose from his seat and said, "Let us have a moments silence, in respect for all those who have suffered as a result of the attack on Diagon Alley."  
  
He took his seat again, feeling the air in the hall crackle with tension. The revered silence was punctured by the choking sobs of a Hufflepuff boy and girl, sitting next to one another. The MacMillans Dumbledore acknowledged. Derek and Frances. Their mother and baby brother had been killed in the blast. Dumbledore's heart went out to them. Even so, he found his mind wandering back to his office, and to the last name on the list.  
  
The food appeared and people began to talk to their neighbours in hushed voices. Albus glanced to his right to see Professor Sprout dabbing her eyes with a handkerchief.  
  
The bell rang, signalling the start of afternoon classes. Most people seemed glad to leave the hall and got up to go, but Dumbledore was not most people. Yes, Albus Dumbledore knew he was different. 'Eccentric' was the polite term one used, he believed and the term 'barking' the not-so-polite one.  
  
Most people dismissed the eccentricity on account of his 'deeds'. He had discovered the twelve uses for Dragon's blood and defeated Grindlewald, at least that was the information that made it to the Chocolate Frog cards. Albus rarely thought about his accomplishments, and talked about them even less. Reluctantly, Dumbledore stood up and filed out of the Great Hall only to be stopped by someone outside of it.  
  
"Prof- Albus," Hermione corrected herself. "May I speak to you for a minute?"  
  
"Of course, Miss Granger," he replied, smiling.  
  
"Well, okay," she began. "You see, Albus, I've just assigned my seventh years an assignment on Potions Veritas and it's due on Friday. By Saturday, I will be up to my neck in N.E.W.T essays. So, what I mean to say is, err.I don't think I can make it to the reunion on Saturday."  
  
She waited nervously for his answer, trying to avoid his twinkling gaze and instead focusing on the wrinkles on his forehead.  
  
"Hermione, I understand if you are unable to attend," he said casually, "but as past Head Girl, the reunion would be incomplete if you did not at least make an appearance. Think of it as.your last Head Girl duty."  
  
Something in Hermione's brain clicked. He had said the magic word. (A/N: No pun intended) She took no time in changing her mind. "Of course I will go Albus, I have a responsibility to the school," she spoke in a business like tone but couldn't hide her delight.  
  
The corners of Dumbledore's mouth twitched. "Right then," he said in a satisfied voice, "I expect you have a class to teach, Miss Granger. Who are no doubt making a great deal of mess and noise in your absence."  
  
"Oh, yes," said Hermione giving him a small smile, which he returned. She then turned and ran in the most respectable fashion possible toward the dungeons.  
  
Dumbledore's mind snapped back to his office and his smile faltered. He could easily floo to his there, but thought that walking would be better. And would take longer, he mused.  
  
He walked up the grand staircase in front of him, remembering to jump on the second last step. He rummaged through his robe pockets until he found what he was looking for, "Sherbet Lemon," he thought, " Haven't had one of those in some time."  
  
Popping the sweet into his mouth, and tasting its bitterness seemed to somewhat strengthen his resolve. He strode forward much more purposefully than before and soon arrived at the stone gargoyle.  
  
"Canary Creams," he said clearly.  
  
The gargoyle moved aside and Dumbledore stepped onto the moving staircase, which wound slowly upwards until he arrived at the top.  
  
"Good afternoon, Fawkes," he greeted the phoenix. The red and gold bird gave a soft sigh of assent as Dumbledore proceeded to stroke its magnificent plumage.  
  
He then went over to his desk and sat down behind it. Raising his wand once more, he wrote.  
  
To Mr. Harry Potter  
  
You are cordially invited to attend the Hogwarts Reunion for the class of  
1998 The event will commence at precisely 8 o' clock on Saturday 7th December at  
the function room in the Leaky Cauldron.  
Formal dress robes are requisite  
Please send reply with return owl.  
  
Yours truly, Albus Dumbledore.  
  
"Harry," Albus could not suppress the thought. "What have I done to you?"  
  
Dumbledore had last seen Harry Potter, the Harry Potter he knew at least, on his last day of school at Hogwarts. It was on Platform 9 ¾ that Lucius Malfoy had kidnapped Harry and took him to Voldemort at an unidentified location. Dumbledore now knew that he had been taken to Little Hangleton, the Riddle House to be exact. Albus could only speculate what occurred during Harry's time there, for he never told a soul. However, Harry was returned to Privet Drive a week later, with more scars than Alastor Moody and unbeknownst to him or anyone else at the time, under Imperious. The Dursleys didn't notice any change in Harry, or give his disappearance on the last day of school a second thought. Why would they?  
  
Dumbledore had since deeply regretted his decision to make Harry stay there. Recently he had come to realize that Harry needed more than charms to keep himself safe from danger, that he needed a family.  
  
Even if the Dursleys had noticed something strange, they wouldn't have informed anyone, let alone owl Dumbledore himself. So no one knew of the change in Harry. That is, until he visited Grimmauld place in August.  
  
By that time nearly all of the physical scars had healed and it was only Harry's change in attitude, which alerted the others. Most of the order members put Harry's reclusive tendency to the fact that he had seen Sirius die two years previous and since then witnessed many more deaths firsthand. Hermione and Ron left him alone and hoped he would pull himself out of this depression.  
  
On the 31st August 1998, in the middle of the night, Harry Potter attempted to murder Percy Weasley. It was young Virginia who put herself between Harry and her brother. She stood no chance against Harry and unfortunately was the receiver of the worst Unforgivable curse. Avada Kedavra. Percy was the first to react. He abandoned his wand to beat Harry unconscious with his bare fists. Remus Lupin stunned Percy and brought Harry to Ministry of Magic via the Floo Network.  
  
When word of Ginny Weasley's death got out, the wizarding world was in complete and utter shock, which soon turned into smouldering fury. The Daily Prophet sold more copies on the 1st September 1998 than on any other day in the paper's history. They took no time in determining Harry's guilt, which Albus understood. The evidence against Harry was substantial and his days seemed numbered. But what Dumbledore could not understand, is how Harry passed the Veritaserum test. He told the Ministry of Magic that the last thing he remembered was getting off the train at Platform 9 ¾.  
  
At only 18 years of age, Harry Potter was sentenced to life imprisonment. The only reason Harry escaped being Kissed was because Albus Dumbledore had defended him, much to the dismay of the Weasley family.  
  
Arthur and Molly felt totally betrayed by Dumbledore, and asked him why he protected Harry. The answer was simple, Albus felt guilty for Virginia's murder. He knew deep down Harry was not in control of his actions at the time but could not prove it. However, the fact that Harry had been so easily taken by Voldemort made Dumbledore believe he had failed.  
  
He was constantly thinking, "What if I had told Harry everything from the start? What if he had lived here, at Hogwarts? At the Weasley's? Maybe things would have been different."  
  
But soon the 'what if's' and Albus' own guilt no longer mattered.  
  
Harry had no chance of surviving in Azkaban. It was impossible. He was alone and surrounded by Dementors 24 hours a day. Five minutes reliving his parents' murder had caused Harry to fall off his broom. What would ten years do to him?  
  
At one of the rare visits to the prison, Harry had said: "I'm drowning, Professor.and I know there's no hope of being rescued."  
  
That comment from the Harry forced Albus to make a decision. If he were ever to get Harry out of Azkaban alive, he would need help. That's when Dumbledore went travelling and made two stops en route.  
  
The first at 12 Grimmauld Place and the second at Ottery St. Catchpole. 


	3. First Stop 12 Grimmauld Place

Heaven  
  
-- CHAPTER 3 --  
  
Dumbledore was brought back to earth when a familiar looking head appeared in the fireplace.  
  
"Ahem. S'cuse me Professor Dumbledore. Am I interrupting?" spoke the head.  
  
It's navy blue eyes travelled from Dumbledore's hand, still holding his wand in mid-air, to the stack of invitations, which was teetering over dangerously on the edge of the desk.  
  
"No, Tom, not at all," replied Dumbledore. With a flick of his wand the invites tidied themselves and soared into an open drawer at the far side of the room, which then shut with a snap. Dumbledore moved to the squashy armchair closest to the fireplace and leaned in towards the flames.  
  
"What is it you need, Tom?" asked the old man politely.  
  
"Just need to check a few things for Saturday evening, sir. Decorations in the function room; Christmas is just around the corner, would you prefer Hogwarts décor or the Leaky Cauldron's own?"  
  
Albus did not reply. He sat back in the armchair, propping his chin on his left hand and drumming his fingers along his cheek. He had a pensive expression on his face and after a few minutes of silence he closed his eyes and made complicated wand movements.  
  
The venerated wizard murmured, "No, no, no, that won't do- Yes, oh that will surprise them- Just a finishing touch, wonderful."  
  
Dumbledore opened his eyes to see a very bewildered Tom looking up at him expectantly.  
  
Dumbledore smiled, his eyes twinkling, "It's done." Tom's eyebrows shot up, with an expression of disbelief on his face. "Go see for yourself," Dumbledore prompted with a chuckle.  
  
Unsure whether the Headmaster was pulling his leg or not, Tom stayed where he was. The barkeeper finally came to his senses after remembering that this was Albus Dumbledore, and with a toothy grin said, "Back in a jiffy," before vanishing from the hearth.  
  
Dumbledore waited for Tom's return, humming merrily to himself.  
  
Minutes later, Tom's head reappeared where it had been moments before, looking quite impressed.  
  
"Very good, sir. Very good indeed, but the tables- "  
  
Tom stopped when the ancient wizard slowly shook his head.  
  
"There is no mistake, Tom. The table arrangements are deliberate," said Dumbledore calmly. "Promotion of inter-house unity," he added.  
  
"I understand Professor. But the Slytherins and Gryffindors? There's bound to be hexes cast and probably punches thrown if they're to sit beside one another." "And I know from experience," he continued earnestly, "I remember being caught up in a dual once, nasty business it was, between a Gryffindor 3rd and a Slytherin 5th year. I had feet the size of flippers for a month, I lost most of my teeth too.and I was a Ravenclaw!" he stressed.  
  
"That was then, Tom, this is now. They are adults and have no bad blood between them," replied Dumbledore.  
  
At these words, Tom snorted incredulously, which he hastily turned into a hacking cough. Disappearing for a moment, most likely to wipe his eyes that were shining with tears of laughter, Tom rematerialized and said, "I don't mean any disrespect, sir. But some things just don't change."  
  
"Point taken," replied Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling with amusement at Tom's reaction. There was an air of finality in his voice. Albus wasn't angry, but it was clear that the matter was closed.  
  
"Anything else, Tom?" proceeded Dumbledore  
  
"Oh- yes, sir, right. The Weird Sisters are still on their Greatest Hits Tour, somewhere around Oslo at the moment I think, and they won't be back in England 'till the New Year. The only other group available is their tribute band, who in my opinion, aren't worth the gold your paying Professor."  
  
"Is there another option?" enquired Dumbledore.  
  
Tom scrunched up his facial features, with his tongue between his teeth. Clearly thinking very hard, he answered, "Well, I do have a baby grand in storage. I could collect it if you like, it's charmed to play any musical piece on request."  
  
"Yes, that will do nicely, Tom."  
  
"Err.that's everything Professor."  
  
"Well, thank you Tom."  
  
"Your welcome Professor Dumbledore, sir. 'Till Saturday evening."  
  
"Yes, good afternoon, Tom," said Dumbledore, and in the blink of an eye, Tom's head disappeared.  
  
***  
  
Dumbledore took out his pocket watch and looked at it, "Still another hour until the Minister arrives," he thought.  
  
The invitations were finished, so Dumbledore had nothing left to do. He went back to his seat behind the desk, and said, "Accio pensieve."  
  
The shallow, stone bowl hovered towards Dumbledore and landed noiselessly on the desk in front of him.  
  
Prodding his wand into the swirling substance, Dumbledore looked down into the bottom of the bowl to see the dark kitchen of 12 Grimmauld Place and a group of people sitting around the table in silence.  
  
***  
  
"I would not have come if I didn't think there was still hope, are you going to take away his chance of living?" spoke Dumbledore in grave tones, fixing each person at the table with his solemn gaze.  
  
Remus Lupin was the first to reply, speaking in a quiet voice and looking to his past Headmaster, "I don't want to believe Harry did those things, but if he was under Imperius, why couldn't he throw it off? He'd been able to do that since he was 14, what stopped him?"  
  
"We can only guess," replied Dumbledore truthfully, "But very few people can fight the Imperius curse, as you all know. And if it had been anyone other than the Boy-Who-Lived that had been forced to murder Virginia Weasley, I can assure you that they would not be in Azkaban now."  
  
"I know that's true," said Tonks, taking a sip from the mug of hot tea between her hands, with her currently violet eyes looking seriously to the rest of the group, "It's Fudge's doing, you all know that, don't you? He's been waiting for something like this to happen, ever since the Triwizard Tournament, sneaky little toerag."  
  
There was a murmur of agreement around the table; Dedalus Diggle nodded his head fervently.  
  
"Dumbledore, what are you asking us to do? Break the boy out of prison?" asked Kinsley Shacklebolt in his deep voice.  
  
"I want you to help me to get Harry out of Azkaban, by any means necessary," he replied.  
  
Hestia Jones spoke up anxiously, "How could we do that Dumbledore? Think of how the Weasley family would feel, you know they believe Harry's guilty. They would never forgive us, freeing their daughter's murderer." "Losing a child affects people's judgement in unpredictable ways. Arthur and Molly were too grief-stricken at the time of Virginia's death to realise fact from fiction. She was their youngest child, and only daughter, I do not doubt that those responsible should pay, but Lord Voldemort is an elusive individual and therefore cannot be brought to justice at this present time."  
  
"No-one knew the boy better than the Weasley family, if they believe he is guilty then we must accept that," said Emmeline Vance curtly.  
  
"One person knows him better than anyone else, even better than the Weasley family. Hermione?" asked Dumbledore gently and he looked expectantly to his left.  
  
The teenage girl at the end of the table slowly lifted her head, with pearly tears rolling silently down her cheeks.  
  
When the members of the Order looked into the girl's dark eyes, they saw a look of utter despair. As if her entire world had been suddenly ripped out from beneath her feet, and they wordlessly conceded, it had.  
  
After a few minutes of silence, Hermione replied in a shaky but determined voice, "I know Harry didn't do it, Professor. I can feel it.Please," she continued in a pleading voice, "please, sir. Just get him out, get him out. He'll die in there if you don't, I know it, I just know it - "  
  
At this she disapparated with a pop, and the next second running footsteps could be heard above them.  
  
The younger members of the Order, who had been sitting opposite Hermione, were still staring at the space she had just occupied.  
  
With a look to his past schoolmates and friends, Oliver Wood stood up said, "Hermione's right. Ginny Weasley's dead and we can't do anything to bring her back, but we can save Harry. We'll do whatever you want, Professor Dumbledore." Lee Jordan, Alicia Spinnet, Cho Chang and Katie Bell all nodded in agreement from behind him.  
  
"We're in too," said the other group of teenagers, consisting of Parvati and Padma Patil, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnegan, Lavender Brown, Ernie Macmillan, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Hannah Abbot, and Neville Longbottom.  
  
Dumbledore smiled at them in gratitude, and then turned to look at the older members, "That's fourteen willing, would you like to make it an even twenty?"  
  
"Your on," said Tonks, her now green eyes glittering with grim determination.  
  
"Of course," said Remus Lupin seriously, looking at Dumbledore but unable to repress a wolfish grin.  
  
Dedalus Diggle became very excited and squeaked, "Y-yes, sir. Anything for Harry Potter."  
  
"I'll go," said Hestia Jones with a small smile, nudging Emmeline Vance with her elbow.  
  
"Alright, I will," she said giving Dumbledore a nod of agreement.  
  
"I'll do it," stated Kingsley Shacklebolt.  
  
"Thank you all in advance for doing this, it is greatly appreciated," said Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling with pride, "I personally, would rather get Harry out of Azkaban by legal means rather then illegal ones. I'm sure you all agree?"  
  
Everyone nodded.  
  
"Fudge doesn't need a reason to arrest us, but that doesn't mean we have to give him one," said Tonks, going over to the stone sink and pouring out the rest of her cold tea. Walking back to her seat she continued softly, " but how are we going to free Harry, Dumbledore? He's been found guilty by the Wizengamot, we're lucky he wasn't Kissed."  
  
At these words, an involuntary shudder swept around the table. The thought of a Dementor sucking Harry's soul out through his mouth made them all sick to their stomachs.  
  
"We're going to Ottery St. Catchpole, to try and talk some sense into Molly and Arthur."  
  
During the minute of stunned silence that followed, they all contemplated the huge task ahead of them.  
  
Lee Jordan spoke eagerly, "Percy's a shoe-in for the next Minister of Magic. If we changed his mind Harry could be cleared of all charges." The rest at the table nodded in assent and when the young dreadlock haired man saw this, he continued, "I could go with you Professor, talk to the twins, try and change their minds, you know. They might listen to me, after all, I am their business partner."  
  
Wood then said, "If I go, Charlie might hear me out, we can have a talk, captain to captain." He smiled as he said the word 'captain' like he was winning the Quidditch Cup all over again.  
  
"I'll talk to Arthur and Molly myself," Dumbledore said, "Nymphadora," she grimaced at the name, "Would you talk to Bill?"  
  
"Yes, sir," she said through gritted teeth, "I'll go to Gringotts now," she waved goodbye to them all and disapparated.  
  
Hermione stood in the doorway, her eyes puffy and her face tear-streaked, "I'll go and see Ron, Professor," she said, sounding like she had a bad head cold.  
  
"Thank you, Hermione," Dumbledore said, giving her a reassuring smile.  
  
Hermione then decided to make herself useful by boiling some water and making tea for everyone. The tea was taken in silence, each person lost in his or her own thoughts.  
  
Dumbledore then stood up and spoke, "We have no time to lose; Misters Jordan and Wood, and Miss Granger, come with me now, we shall take a portkey to the Weasley house."  
  
The three young people got up and left the kitchen to get on their jackets, and to prepare themselves.  
  
Dumbledore addressed those staying behind, "Remus, while we're gone, find out the best way to get in and out of Azkaban undetected," he nodded and vanished with a pop, "Kingsley, check through Harry's file at the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, note which prisoners are closest to his cell and whether they could be a problem if we have to go and get Harry ourselves," the tall black man stood up and disapparated, "Hestia, Emmeline; get in touch with all your contacts in the ministry, talk to them about Harry's case, but don't let them know I'm involved," two pops followed.  
  
"Dedalus," he said to the little man with the top hat, "If things don't go as planned, we may need.a diversion." The man nodded fervently again and departed.  
  
Dumbledore then turned to the group left; to Katie, Alicia and Cho he said, "You three will go to Little Whinging in Surrey. Number 4, Privet Drive, its Harry's relative's house. Interrogate them about the events of the summer, and take this with you," he held out a small vial of clear liquid. The girls realised what it was, smiled and left quickly to get parchment and quills for the questioning.  
  
"Mr Longbottom, I understand you still keep in touch with Miss Lovegood?" Neville nodded, waiting for instructions, "Send her an owl, better yet, go to Hogwarts and tell Professor Flitwick I sent you to see Luna. See if her father could publish the results of the Dursleys' interrogation if needs be, hopefully we won't have to."  
  
Neville stood up and walked towards the door. Halfway there he stopped and realised that he could apparate, after rolling his eyes and blushing at his mistake, he vanished.  
  
"Mr Finch-Fletchley, Mr Macmillan and Miss Abbot, make for Hogwarts, go to Professor Sprout and give her this," he handed Ernie a letter, "She'll know what to do."  
  
Three consecutive pops, and they were gone.  
  
"Miss Brown, Miss Patil and Miss Patil," he said smiling, "Harry will need new clothes once he's out of Azkaban. Go to Diagon Alley and use this gold to buy him some clothing, I'm sure you can guess his size," he gave them a money bag, the three girls nodded and disapparated with a simultaneous pop.  
  
Dumbledore turned to the two young men remaining with his eyes twinkling, "Last but by no means least, Mr Finnegan and Mr Thomas," he produced another money bag, smaller than the one he gave the girls, but it was still a considerable weight and jangled happily, "Take this to Hogsmeade, to Honeydukes actually, and buy the biggest bar of chocolate you can find, I have a feeling we'll be needing it."  
  
The two teenagers grinned at each other, and with moneybag in hand disappeared like the others.  
  
Oliver Wood's voice came from upstairs on the ground floor of the house, "We're ready, Professor."  
  
Dumbledore fixed a look of fortitude on his ancient face, and strode out of the kitchen.  
  
At the front door, Dumbledore held out a chipped coffee mug and murmured, "On three."  
  
They crowded around the mug and counted.  
  
"One.  
  
Two.  
  
Hermione whispered, "Hold on Harry, we're coming."  
  
Three."  
  
The foyer that had beforehand held four people was now empty and silent. 


End file.
